1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communications and in particular to mobile browsing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of mobile browsing services, such as WAP and iMODE, a user of a portable radio communication device (such as a mobile phone) has the facility to download information from WAP and iMODE servers while being on the move. In addition, the continuing emergence of technologies such as GPRS, HSCSD and 3G, support higher data delivery rates heightening the attraction, utility and demand for mobile browsing.